


Bad Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bad Day

Just as you had hoped, you had gotten a picture of John at lunch. Cheyenne insisted to be in it. It was one of the cutest pictures in your opinion. John was grinning while tickling Cheyenne’s sides, which was making her giggle. Seeing your daughter so happy warmed her heart. You made sure to send a copy to John, figuring he’d want to start getting some pictures of his own. Seven years was a lot of time to catch up on.

Your mood lifted quite a bit as lunch went on. By the time it was over, you and John had finalized your plans. Besides furniture shopping, you offered to help him paint on your next day off. Walking out of the diner, you said your goodbyes. He scooped Cheyenne up into a hug, and even gave you a quick one. It was somewhat awkward, but you weren’t going to argue.

As you walked home, Cheyenne skipped slightly ahead of you. She was all wound up from the lunch and you were sure that she’d be asking for John again soon. She took to him quickly. Smelling the flowers, you smiled. Now that you thought about it, you didn’t even know if you had anything that would work for flowers. 

Your mother showed up at three, and of course, she wanted to chat. You gave her the basic version of what happened. She was upset, and you had to calm her down. You weren’t sure if she was more upset with you for not just having Dean come to town right away because you were scared, or upset that it took eight years for the Winchesters to resurface. Cheyenne managed to get them out the door by asking a ton of questions about camping, what they were going to do, who was there, and even some about some animals.

Once they were gone, you relaxed with a small glass of wine and a hot bath. You almost stayed up to watch a couple late night shows, but thought better of it. You had a long day the next day and didn’t want to be tired.

Work was busier than usual. You had all your usuals, minus John, plus a handful of others. You weren’t sure what caused it, but you couldn’t complain. The more people, the more tips. Come one-thirty, you were asked to stay over a couple hours after your shift. One of the other waitresses was going to be late. You agreed, but asked to take a quick break to let John know. Well, technically, you just asked for a quick five minute break. You just happened to plan to use it to call John. You paced the back room as it rang.

“Y/N?” His voice sounded worried, panicked even.

“Yeah. It’s me.”

You heard him let out a sigh of relief, but brushed it off. “What’s going on?”

Licking your lips, you sat in the chair that the diner had for breaks. “I have to stay after a couple hours after my shift. One of the other waitresses can’t come in right away. I need the money, so I agreed. I don’t know what time the shops close, so do you want to reschedule for tomorrow?” You asked, feeling bad. He didn’t have furniture, and you were pushing back when you could help. “If you want, you can crash at my place tonight. We never moved her bed, and sleeping on the floor sucks.” You had done that when you first moved into your apartment. The moving company had a miscommunication, so your bed was a week late. That, and all of your kitchen supplies, dressers, and every other big item you owned. You were thankful that Chey’s toddler bed fit easily in your father’s car, once he folded the seat down.

You heard a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. I know how it is.” He reassured you. “And I don’t want to put you out.”

You smiled, even though he couldn’t see. “Thanks. And it’s no problem. I’ll text you a bit later. I’m being called back, I’ll see you later.” You both hung up and you shoved your phone back in your apron pocket, making a note that you should probably look into getting John a spare key. Not right away, but if he seemed to be sticking around, and kept his word, then he deserved one. That, and in case of emergencies.

At least this would be a little extra money in your paycheck. Walking out, you groaned. How did it get even busier in the few minutes you were in the back? You viewed the moving around as extra exercise. That was a bonus.

At five, you were finally able to clock out. It turned out that the other waitress’s son had to be taken to the ER for something up his nose. You could sympathize on that one. Kids would put anything up their nose if they thought it would be funny, or just because. You walked home, watching some of the shops in town close for the night. Most of the time, you enjoyed living in such a small town. Some nights, though, it got boring. Sure, you normally had Chey, but when your mom had her, there wasn’t much to do. Hanging out at the local bar wasn’t your thing, and the closest movie theater was too far away.

Pulling out your keys, you stepped into your apartment. As soon as you dropped your bag on the couch, you moved to your room and flopped down on your bed. There was no way you’d be able to sleep already, it was too early, and your stomach was yelling at you. Rolling to your back, you pulled out your phone to text John.

_Home. Just give me like half an hour? So I can change and not smell like work. And eat. I’m starving._

Hitting send, you forced yourself to sit up. Kicking off your shoes, you didn’t bother putting them away at the moment. You’d kept your apartment fairly clean, aside from toys and kid’s shoes, of course. You could let yourself brush it off now and then. Dropping your phone next to you on the bed, you untied your apron  and pulled off your work dress. It looked like they hadn’t updated their design in a good twenty years.

Rolling your shoulders, you paused when your phone buzzed.

_What kind of pizza do you like?_

You were torn. You really didn’t want to cook, but you also didn’t want to have him pay for pizza. Giving in, you replied.

_Extra cheese, mushrooms, and sausage. I’ll pay half._

You had a decent amount in tips, so it wouldn’t be an issue. Moving to your dresser, you pulled on your one size too big worn out Batman lounge pants, and a tank top. You had stolen the pants from your older brother years ago, and no matter how much you tried to tighten them, they hung on your hips. You didn’t care. They made you feel comfortable, and smaller than you actually were.

Grabbing your phone, you made your way to the kitchen, hoping to find something to drink.

_Don’t worry about it. It’s been ordered. I’m on my way over, pizza will be delivered to your place._

Rolling your eyes, you could tell where Dean had gotten it from. Even before she dated Dean, he refused to let her pay.

_Fine. Be that way. I’ll see you shortly. Door’s unlocked._

You didn’t feel like moving from room to room. Grabbing two beers, you sat at the table. You figured he was a beer kinda guy, after all. Cheyenne called them ‘mommy drinks’, and it always made you smile.

A few minutes later, you heard the door open, and a bag be set down. “In here.” You yelled, sipping your beer. His boots could be heard against the floor, causing you to shake your head.

John walked in, raising an eyebrow at you. “It’s not even dark and you’re in your _pajamas_?” He smiled.

“I have been up since five thirty, on my feet since six. _So, yes_. Pajamas.” You replied. “I grabbed you a beer.” You pointed to it, your chin resting on your hand.

“Busy day, I take it?” He asked, taking the beer as he sat down.

Nodding, you sighed. “I have _never_ seen it so busy. I don’t know where all these people came from. I didn’t even recognize some of them, and this town is too small for that.” You were probably just going insane. John took a swig and just listened. “At least I got good tips and it’s extra money towards my check.” You mused, more to yourself than anything. You caught yourself picking at the label of your beer. “You have a good day, at least?”

“I looked for a job. Didn’t find too much, though. At least nothing that I have experience for.” He laughed.

“Check out old man Jenkin’s farm. He’s about fifteen minutes outside of town. Always looking for farm hands. Can’t keep ‘em, mainly because they’re always kids on summer vacation, or about to head to college.” You told him. You had heard about it before, but never paid too much mind. Then you dated a guy that worked there. That didn’t last long at all. Kids and dating didn’t seem to work when you were young.

He nodded. “Thanks. I’ll look into it.”  The silence hung over you both again. It was much easier with Cheyenne around to fill the silence.

A few minutes later, you stood up. “Would you like to see some pictures?” You asked.

“Sure.” You grabbed your beer and motioned for him to follow you.

You made your way down the hall and stopped at the little hall closet right before your room. “ _Here_. Hold this.” Honestly, you only had him follow in case you just couldn’t reach. It was a box that had been full for what seemed like forever. All of Cheyenne, and some family pictures. Using a box on the floor, you reached up, just barely grabbing it. You felt your tank ride up a bit, but didn’t really care. The man had two kids, a little stomach wouldn’t kill him.

Getting down, you fixed your tank and went to grab your beer, the box between your arm and hip. He had an odd look on his face. “Earth to John… _Hello_?” You said, wondering what caused that.

“That tattoo.” He pointed.

You glanced at your right hip, where a star like tattoo sat. It had a sun around it basically. “What about it? I’ve got a few. Do tattoos bother you or something?” It wouldn’t surprise you. Your father hated it at first. Now he didn’t care.

He looked at you, suddenly serious. “Where did you get the idea?”

Now it was your turn to give him a funny look. “Dean used to draw it on napkins when we went out to eat. It just kinda stuck in my head. Thought it looked pretty cool.” You shrugged. “Why? Is it something special to your family? Should I have not gotten it?”

John shook his head. “No. Sorry. I thought it was something else. Let’s go look at those pictures.” He brushed it off.

“Yeah, sure.” You walked back to the living room and plopped on the couch, kicking your feet up. You kept an ear out for the door, wanting that pizza to just arrive. John sat next to you as you pulled the top off. “Hope you don’t mind a lot of pictures.” You laughed. “Some are doubles. If you see a double, feel free to take the second. I have no need for it, and you only have the one that I sent you today, and then the school picture.”

Pulling out one of the latest of you two made you smile. “This was last month at her birthday party.” You showed him. “It was a weird theme. Rock and roll paired with clothes. I’m not entirely sure what made her choose that combo, but it was fun. There was karaoke, mock tails, a photo booth…which was really just a sheet hung up, printed fun accessories, and my Uncle’s camera used for selfies.” In the picture, you were wearing black skinny jeans, a studded belt, a black shirt that had a few slits in the side, an old pair of boots, and your hair down. Cheyenne was in all pink and black. Of course she was in a dress, and had her nails all painted. “It was all fun until my older brother tried to rock out to a Poison song and somehow twisted his ankle.” You laughed.

John smiled at the picture, taking it from you. In it, the two of you were singing karaoke, and going all out. “Looks like she was enjoying herself.” He chuckled, setting it on the coffee table.

You nodded. “She had a blast. Fell asleep watching movies with my brother at like six.” Pulling out another, it was her school pictures. “This is the same as the one that I gave you.” You shrugged, putting it to the side to put in your wallet. As you went through, you showed him pictures of her dancing at home, school pictures, pictures of her swimming, of art, and just being an average silly kid.

“You’ve had to do this _alone_ , and she still looks like she’s the happiest kid ever.” He complimented you. “I have to say. I’m proud of you.”

“I’ve had help. The first couple years, my mom and dad took shifts on different days to watch her while I finished high school. My brother would help me out when I had to cram for finals. He stayed over, with his twins, and would get her back to sleep for me.” Your family had done a lot. “Then when I had to get odd jobs to save up to move out, an old family friend would watch her. Now that she’s in school, it’s easier. I can work while she’s in school. If I’m going to be late, I arrange for someone I trust to come watch her.” After seven years, you finally had things worked out. “She’s been very loved, even though she was far from expected.” You chuckled.

Hearing the door bell, you went to get up, but John stopped you. “I said I’d pay for the pizza.”

You rolled your eyes. “Can I at least get us napkins? Or are we to eat like _barbarians_?” You teased. He shook his head and you both walked out of the living room. You to the kitchen, him to the front door. You heard it open, but you weren’t expecting what you heard next.

“ _Dean_?”

“ _Dad_?” They had said it at the same time. “Why are you answering Y/N’s door?” He looked confused.

“Because I thought you were the pizza guy.” John told him simply. “Speaking of which, he’s walking up. Can you let me pay real quick?” Dean moved aside to let John get the pizza. You stayed in the kitchen, two paper plates in hand, along with napkins. One the pizza guy started to walk away, John turned slightly. “Y/N, pizza’s here!” He said, just loud enough.

You peaked around the corner, hiding your fear. “I know. I can hear. It’s a small apartment, John. Um, should I grab another plate….?” You asked, not sure if Dean was staying or not. Your heart was pounding in your chest. This wasn’t how you had pictured seeing him again.

John shrugged. “That’s _entirely_ up to you. I told my son to give you time. Seems he’s as stubborn as ever. It’s your apartment.” He told you. Dean looked like he was torn between being upset as his father, and begging to come in.

Sighing, you nodded. “You can come in, _but_ I’m kicking you out at a decent hour. I have to be up at five thirty for work.” You ducked back into the kitchen, your stomach doing flips. Once you calmed down a bit and grabbed another plate, and the rest of the six pack of beer, you went back to the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch, looking through the pictures, a look of sadness on her face. John sat near by, the pizza on the ottoman.

Dean looked up to you, and you thought you would jump out of your skin. “She looks….happy.” He said, holding back tears.

You licked your lips, trying to steady your breathing. “She is. I was just telling John about it.” You looked over to John and gave him a small smile. He seemed to be studying the two of you. “She’s, uh, camping with my family for a week.” You explained her absence.

He looked back to the pictures, getting into the older ones now. “What’s she like?” He asked.

For some reason, your mind went blank. Seven years of being her mother, being with her almost every hour of the day for so long, and he rendered you unable to recall things.

John spoke up for you. “She’s full of life, honest so much that Y/N has to remind her that we don’t have to share everything, energetic as all hell, and could make the meanest man alive smile.” You gave him a small smile, loving how well he pinpointed what she was like after such a short time.

“You’re _answering_ for her now? I heard that you were going out to lunch, I saw you give her the flowers.” Dean said to his father.

You looked between the two funny. “You said that he was a couple hours away.” Your eyes were on John.

“He _was_. I didn’t even know he was in town until today. He hasn’t been to my apartment that I know of, and I didn’t know he was following you.” He defended himself.

Dean ran his hands over his face. “I knew you didn’t want to see me, but I _had_ to see you and Cheyenne.” He told you. “I was near you in the park when you yelled to her about lunch. There’s very few places to eat around here, so I tried your work first and got lucky. _That’s_ when I saw the flowers.”

John went to speak, but you held your hand up. “So you’re getting all pissy because John is being _kind_?” You snapped, fear turned to annoyance. “He has spent every moment he could with Chey. She _adores_ him. _Yes_ , he gave me flowers, my favorites, actually. There on my night stand. _Yes_ , he answered for me. Because I’m seeing you for the first time in _eight years_.” You put the plates down. “I have had _your_ eyes looking back at me every day, every night, full of tears because she cut her hand, full of life when she tells me what she did in shop at school, full of pride when she does something really hard, and full of love because I have put her first since the _moment_ I found out I was pregnant.” You were tearing up. “Don’t you _dare_ come into my home and get pissy with him. He has been _wonderful_ since he’s been in town. So, if you are just here to make sure he’s not doing something you don’t approve of, you can _get the hell out_ _of my house_ , Dean Winchester.”

Not bothering to wait for a reply, you moved to your room and slammed the door. Sitting in front of it, you pulled your knees up, wrapped your arms around them, and rested your forehead on your knees. In the eight years you had pictured seeing him again, it never had you yelling at him for being a dick to his father. Wiping your eyes, you sighed. You could hear them talking in the living room, and amazingly, they were talking so low that you couldn’t even hear them. You did hear the front door open and close however, followed by boots coming down the hall.

“It’s me, John.” You heard, right after he knocked. Standing up, you wiped your eyes again and opened the door. “He said he’s gonna go for a drive. He’ll come back in an hour and try to talk like adults.” He told you.

You nodded. “I’m sorry about that.” You said quietly. “I-I shouldn’t have yelled at him.”

John chuckled. “Nah. He needs it now and then. So, why don’t you come eat this pizza with me, drink a beer, and watch TV?” He asked pulling you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his chest. It was welcome after having such a long day.


End file.
